LOVESTRONG
by OCDforBechloe
Summary: I'm still working out this story, but something about Christina Perri's Album and Bechloe seem to be mixing in my mind. I do not own any characters from Pitch Perfect or Music copyrights from Ms. Perri. There is no intention other than to find inspiration, and catharsis in these characters and words, and provide a BECHLOE story! Please enjoy. T for now, but could change.
1. Chapter 1

LOVESTRONG

CHAPTER 1

The whole accident took just seconds, but to Beca, it felt like a lifetime of screeching tires and swerves of the wheel. She desperately grabbed the steering wheel to correct her swerve, but instead, the car catapulted over the median and began to flip violently. Beca was aware of the items flying around the car, she had time to think to grab a hold of her seatbelt as the car corkscrewed in the air multiple times. Finally the impact hit, and the airbag deployed, and Beca lost consciousness.

When she awoke, she was in the hospital, all tubes connected and machines monitoring her every respiration, heartbeat, and IV drip of something connected her to some kind of serum. She felt her hand being held, but couldn't see much through the bandages around her face. Her eyes seemed blurry, but slowly were able to focus in on her surroundings. "Mom?" she said in a hushed tone.

"Beca, honey can you hear me?" Her mom's voice sounded concerned. She began to squeeze her daughter's hand, and recognized she was conscious suddenly. "Nurse, Nurse, please come quickly, Beca is awake."

The room became a flurry of white as doctors and nurses advanced on the young woman. The lead doctor quickly asked Beca to respond with her name, which she did immediately. He asked if she knew what day it was, which she responded as Tuesday, and he asked if she knew what had happened to her, which she answered quickly that she had been in a car accident. The doctor explained that she did fairly well with his questions, however instead of Tuesday, it was now 11:00am on Saturday morning. She had been in an induced coma until last Tuesday when she indeed was in a car accident. While going through his explanation, Beca remained relatively calm, no doubt due to the medications she was currently receiving from her IV.

The Dr. introduced himself as Dr. Applebaum, and went on to explain that the accident was fairly serious, however he felt strongly that Beca would recover with minimal adverse effects in the future. He did however explain that because of internal damage, they removed her spleen, but this was something she could do without and should cause no long term effects to her health.

Beca reached for her Mother's hand, and immediately asked about her laptop. Beca's mom whispered quietly not to worry about such trivial things. But Beca became very upset, tears streaming down her face.

"Beca honey, please, we are so very lucky that you are still here with us, you have no idea of the damage, please baby don't cry…"

Beca quickly became agitated. "Mom, you don't understand, I finally had my shot, my opportunity to break into the business. All my tracks were on my laptop, my mixes, everything. I didn't have a chance to back it up before I left the house. The perfect sound, I finally had it. And now it's lost forever."

"Beca honey, we have you…there is nothing more important than that. Please calm down. "

Beca's heart rate had significantly increased and she began to wrestle against her IV tubes struggling to gain her independence.

"Ms. Mitchell, please calm down." Dr. Applebaum implored the young girl. "I've asked the nurse to provide a little more medication to help you relax. We will continue to monitor your progress today." The nurse injected a small needle into the IV line, and Beca's demeanor quickly relaxed.

"I see you have quite a bit of strength, so these are all good signs. Now that you are stable, we can move you onto the orthopedic floor. You have a couple of days to recover yet, but we will get you back to shape. Don't you worry."

With that the Dr. closed his chart and retreated the room with a quick…"I'll check in later Ms. Mitchell"

Beca only sat quietly trailing tears down her cheeks. She was broken with the thought of loosing her work. Months of mixing completely lost to her.

As the medication quickly took hold, and Beca slowly drifted back to sleep a memory popped into her mind….

_Beca was upside down in her car and suddenly heard a voice…Red hair and crystal blue eyes climbed into the back of her crushed vehicle. She could feel soft hands checking her pulse and an angelic voice asking her if she was in pain. This absolutely beautiful creature reassuring her that everything would be ok. This nameless woman held onto her, ensuring Beca that she would be with her until help arrived. She continued to check her carefully and held her hand. Strangely, maybe out of complete fear and trauma, Beca felt comforted by this. Soon sirens approached, and she felt her mind go fuzzy, she heard the voice call her name again and again, but each time it got further away. Suddenly the lights went dark, and her mind went blank._

_Was it just a dream?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

4 days ago, Chloe driving south on 85 saw something terrifying on the road ahead. A small SUV veered violently side to side and launched over the median, flipping multiple time in the air before slamming upside down and sliding into her lane skidding off the road. Without even thinking Chloe had slammed on her breaks and ran from her vehicle with her medical bag in hand to the crash site, terrified of what she would find. She peered inside and could see the driver in the front seat's air bag had deployed but was now unconscious. She quickly dialed 911 while kicking out the rest of the back window of the vehicle. She placed the phone on speaker and laid it on the caved in roof of the vehicle, now the floor, and put it on speaker so she could easily provide details of the accident to the EMS dispatch. She checked on the driver who she could tell was breathing but was still unconscious. She checked the carotid artery, and could feel a strong pulse, which she related to the dispatcher. As she continued to provide information, she heard a small muffled voice from the driver's seat. She relayed that the driver was speaking, however she couldn't hear her well and would be moving further into the car. She was asked to remain at a distance, however, Chloe being Chloe, and trained as an EMT, explained she was confident that she was not in danger and would not be leaving the patient.

"Hi there" Chloe said in a calm voice. I'll be your rescuer today, my name is Chloe Beale. Can you hear me?" "Please do not move you head, just answer yes or no."

She could hear very little with the airbag inflated against the young girl's face, so Chloe opted to stabilize her neck with the neck brace she brought from her vehicle. She was surprised that the child size neck brace fit this woman. She was so tiny. Chloe immediately felt her emotions welling up, as she moved the airbag and saw the amount of blood pooling over the women's face. She quickly pushed these emotions away and tried her best to stay professional. Now with the neck brace in place, she was able to clear the young Brunette's airway of the airbag, and to further check her vitals. She applied pressure to the women's open wound, to help control the bleeding.

Respirations slightly labored, but not critical, however the pulse rate was strong with tachycardia, meaning their could be a serious internal injury that needed immediate attention. Chloe remained calm, but called out the numbers to the dispatcher, providing the much needed information. Chloe wrote on her arm with a pen each time she took the younger girls vitals. It was critical information.

While doing this, Chloe did her best to keep Beca conscious by asking her questions, she asked her name, she asked what she doing out so late, what she enjoyed. Anything she could think of to keep the girl talking and conscious. Beca's speech became labored and slow, but she did manage to hear a consistent worry about her laptop, and her music. With a sudden burst of energy, Beca quickly reached around the crushed car, frantically trying to look for her missing items. Chloe quickly grabbed Beca's hand and ensured her she would stay with her, she would find whatever it was that Beca was missing in the vehicle, and she would stay with her until help arrived. She continued to try to keep the younger girl calm, and reassured her that she would find what she needed. She told her not to worry, she wasn't going anywhere. That's when Beca's eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she lost consciousness again. Chloe called for her over and over again, but Beca was completely out. Luckily the siren's were quickly approaching.

Chloe waited until the Fireman approached the vehicle. She called to them from the car. Chloe would not leave Beca, and she only retreated when she was assured that they were completely through the front door to retrieve Beca.

Chloe shared all her notes with the Medical Director and Lead Rescuer on scene. From her first contact with Beca, each time she checked her vitals and when she applied the neck brace, and pressure to her open wound, she explained every movement and step she had taken. Through the run down, the Medical Director praised Chloe's quick reaction and ability to provide on scene emergency care. He asked her future plans, and if she would consider a position on their EMS team. Chloe thanked him but explained she just took the training to aid in her chosen profession, not elaborating more.

"Well if you ever change your mind Ms. Beale, please don't hesitate to call me, you have wonderful skills, this county could really use a talent like yours."

"Thank you sir. Could you tell me where they will be taking Beca?" The redhead requested.

"Unfortunately Chloe, due to HIPAA regulations, I am unable to share that information with you. I know it doesn't seem fair, and I can't tell you how much we appreciate your assistance. If you leave your information, I'll be sure to share it with Beca and her family." Said the short round man.

Chloe quickly jotted down her information, as the ambulance pulled away. She handed her card to the medical director who again thanked her for her service.

Chloe couldn't get the small girl out of her mind, and how upset she was over losing her laptop and music. Chloe walked over to the wreckage and looked inside with a flashlight, no laptop was even in the vehicle.

As they loaded up what was left of Beca's car and drove off, she walked slowly back to her vehicle, but turned quickly when she remembered seeing the car lurch from the median and over into the far ditch. She decided to walk the area of impact with her flashlight, she searched for over an hour before heading back towards her car, as she was about to enter she looked up, and a flash caught her eye off the headlight of a car in the far lane. There, about 10 feet from the edge of the road in the brush, was a silver case. Chloe quickly ran over and retrieved the broken laptop. To her it looked very damaged, but Chloe had skills. Perhaps she could find away to salvage at least something from the battered computer. She was willing to do anything to help the poor girl.


	3. Chapter 3

LOVESTRONG

Chapter 3

Chloe walked into her apartment only to be met by an irate Aubrey Posen.

" For Serious Chloe, where in the hell have you been all night?" I've been paging you for hours, we were supposed to go see that new band opening, and you just completely flaked on me. What the hell?"

Chloe turned, and Aubrey quickly saw that something wasn't right with her best friend, her clothes were completely full of dirt, glass fragments and blood stains.

"Chloe what happened, did someone hurt... I swear to the aca-goddess if someone has hurt you I will have them destroyed."

"Bree…**STOP**!" Chloe raised her voice in a very non-Chloe way.

"I was driving home and saw a wreck on 85hwy, so I went to help. I had to be on scene for about an hour and a half while they extricated the patient and then I went searching for something she was distraught over. It's just something I had to do and way more important than any band."

"I'm sorry Chlo…of course, it's just that ever since… "

Chloe's eyes shot up in her best friends direction, a warning not to mention anything further.

Aubrey caught the look immediately and quickly redirected her thought. "Are you ok Chlo? do you need anything?"

The redhead softened her voice. "Well, actually Bree, I was kinda hoping you and your geeky computer engineering class could take a look at this laptop and see if anything can be salvaged."

"That?" Aubrey hissed out. "You want us to try and salvage that? Are you for serious?"

"Dixie Chicks Serious!" The redhead immediately responded.

"Chlo, do you know how fragile a laptop is, this is crushed to almost a pancake."

"Please Bree, it belongs to someone very special, who at their most vulnerable only asked for this. It's important I just know it."

"FINE…for you, but no promises Chloe. I mean it. There is only so much we can do. I'll get the best hacker I know to work on it first thing tomorrow. If anyone can break into it, it'll be her." Aubrey ended with her pointed speech.

"Thanks Bree, I owe you. Now I'm going to go take a shower and wash off all this debris, it's been a hell of a night. "

"Night Chlo, and sorry for being such a bitch, I wasn't thinking."

"Forget it Bree, I love you, always" Chloe smiled at her best friend reassuringly.

Chloe grabbed a few towels and locked herself in the bathroom, something she rarely did, as she and Aubrey would often share the room, occupied or not.

Instead she turned the water on to warm, and slid down the side of the tub sobbing quietly into a towel. The events of the evening were washing over her now and were too hard to process.

_It was just 6 months prior when she had been in a similar situation, only it was she behind the wheel as her mother sat next to her in the passenger seat. She didn't know what to do back then. She watched everything helplessly unfold. Oh, how she would give anything to go back to that night and change anything, change everything. _

Tears streamed down her face now as she looked in the mirror. She opened the medicine cabinet and quickly grabbed the bottle Xanax, and took 2 pills. She washed them down quickly with a shot of tequila. She turned and sank her body into the warm bath, while numbness took over. No, thinking would not be on the table tonight, getting cleaned up and quickly passing out was all she wanted. All she needed. She quickly dried herself and ran quickly to her bedroom and closed the door. Tomorrow would be a new day she told herself as she climbed under her sheets. As she lay in her bed, sobs continuing to creep from her, she did have one thought that seemed to calm her and lift her spirit from its grief.

_How soft and delicate the hand she held tonight was, how safe she tried to make the girl feel, and how much she wanted to see her again, and know that everything would be alright for her_.

Sleep didn't come easy for her though. It took most of the night for Chloe to get any rest. The wreck, the scene, and especially the helplessness in the voice of the woman she helped all dredged up painful memories. She turned over to see the clock, seemingly mocking her. 2:00am. She began to cry again, she missed her so much, her laugh, her smile, her advice. It had only been 6 months, but it felt like just yesterday. She felt so lonely without her. Exhausted she eventually said softly..."Love you mom"..into the quiet space around her, and as if her prayer was answered, sleep came to her finally.


	4. Chapter 4

LOVESTRONG

Chapter 4

A couple of days had passed and Chloe had heard nothing more about the accident. By the weekend she began to think that perhaps she would never know what happened to Beca, although the computer lab team was still hard at work to salvage anything they could find from the wrecked laptop.

It was Sunday morning and Chloe awoke to the sound of her phone ringing. She looked at the time and it was just after 10:00am. She didn't recognize the number, but answered it quickly.

"Hello?" the red-head answered with sleep still clinging to her voice.

"Um Hello..yes, is the Ms. Chloe Beale?"

"Yes, I'm Chloe Beale" her voice perked up a bit as Chloe sat up in her bed.

"Chloe dear, My name is Grace Williams, I just wanted to call and thank you so very much for the care you provided my daughter…Beca Mitchell. I'm sorry it has taken so long to contact you, we have been waiting for Beca's condition to improve."

"Mrs. Williams I am so glad to hear that Beca is improving, can I ask if she is awake?"

"She is, although she is down in the X-ray department at the moment, but when I told her about you she asked that I call you immediately. I know she would like to meet you, that is if you are up for it?"

"I would love to see Beca, thank you Mrs. Williams. Just let me know which hospital and what time would be best."

"Chloe you are a darling, thank you, I know you will raise Beca's spirits. She is in St. Francis hospital on the 4th floor, room 4006. How about you come round 1:00p.m. She should be just finishing her lunch and should be alert enough for a visit."

"I'll be there, and thank you so much Mrs. Williams, I can't tell you how much I have thought about Beca. I will be so happy to finally meet her properly."

Beca awoke from her deep sleep around 12:00pm after a busy morning of meeting with her doctors, and multiple tests. Her injuries, although no longer critical, were extensive enough to keep her in the hospital a while longer , her broken ribs were uncomfortable, and she had a large laceration along her hairline, but nothing that would permanently change her appearance, luckily her hair would cover it nicely. Compared to her condition when she arrived, all bloodied from the impact of the airbag, you would hardly recognize the beautiful young brunette.

"Hi Beca, how are we feeling today?" Said Dr. Applebaum.

"We are feeling ready to go home Doc, how's about you spring me from this joint?" Beca said playfully with a sly smirk. Her throat still slightly scratchy and rough from her recent surgery.

Dr. Applebaum just laughed at his most amusing and grumpy patient on the ward. Beca had certainly come a long way in the past 6 days. From critical condition to in her mind ready to run a marathon.

"Listen Beca, I can probably get you out of here by the middle of the week, but we need to discuss a few things."

"Yeah, what's that Doc?"

"Mrs. Williams would you mind giving Beca and I a moment to speak privately." The young doctor directed his attention to Beca's mother.

"But Dr. Applebaum." Mrs. Williams began her protest.

"Mom, I'm a big girl, go run and grab a cup of coffee, and let the Doc and I speak for a minute" Beca chimed in. "I'm sure he's just going to give me the birds and the bees talk for broken ribs patients." Beca smirked slyly, making her mother blush immediately.

"Rebecca Marie Mitchell!" Her mother scolded. Dr. Applebaum just laughed at the exchange.

"Fine, I'll be back in a few minutes Beca."

"Sounds great Mom, have fun, and make good choices!"

Grace Williams smirked back at her daughter as she turned and went out the door. The doctor followed and closed the door behind her.

"So Doc, what can I do for you?" Beca looked back at the young man, who looked entirely too young to be her physician.

"It's about the accident, it was a pretty violent one. One that the police are frankly having difficulty explaining. The speed in which you were traveling to take that turn looks as if it was way beyond the limits to keep your car under control."

"What are you insinuating?" Beca asked defensively in a stern tone.

"Beca look, you are a bright and beautiful girl." The Doctor began. "I do not believe that you were under the influence of anything pharmacological, and you did not have any alcohol in your system on the night of the accident" He continued. "So as far as I'm concerned this was an accident. I just want to feel sure that you are ok." He looked at Beca with gentle eyes and genuine concern, which dissipated the tension in the room.

"I am ok Dr. B.!" Beca explained.

"Dr. B, where'd you get that?"

"Dr. B Applebaum" Beca pointed at his name badge. "You really should consider shortening that name, it's a mouthful" she teased and continued speaking..."Look, I appreciate everything you've done for me, sneaking me extra pudding and everything. I promise you everything is good. If I seem down sometimes, it's just I've gone through some rough years. But I'm coming out of it now. That night on the road, I was honestly just not thinking, and I guess my speed was more than I could handle. I'll be ok, I promise. Just thank you for not bringing this up in front of my Mom, she already worries way too much for me."

The young doctor smiled at his patient, "All right Ms. Mitchell, if you promise, I'll believe you. So the good news is we'll keep you here just one more night. I need to run a few final x-rays and blood tests in the morning to make sure all your bones are setting properly, then in about a week, we'll have you return to get those stitches removed. Sound like a deal?"

"Deal!" Beca smiled giving her doctor the thumbs up. He quickly finished writing his notes in the chart, and waved good bye to his patient.

Beca looked out the window, wondering how different her life could have been this week if she could have just made that appointment that Luke set up for her. She could be recording her music in LA for all she knew by this point. It just proves her point…for Beca Mitchell. Life just had a way of always going wrong, nothing ever worked out. She's cursed, damned, whatever you want to call it. Life only works out for the truly charmed people, and she's not one of them.

As if on cue, a knock came at the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Come on in…" Beca explained, not paying too much attention as she continued thumbing through her iPhone looking for a mix of songs.

"Uh, Hi…Beca?"

Beca looked up and saw a bright flash of red curls and blue eyes that pierced right through her soul. She knew she should know this person, but it felt like someone had walked out of a dream…it was so surreal.

"Hi, yes I'm Beca Mitchell, I'mmm sorry, but do we know each other." She stuttered slightly trying to get passed the fogginess in her head.

The redhead giggled. "Not formally, we've held hands for a bit, but you never gave me your proper name." The girl smirked suggestively. "It's nice to meet you Beca Mitchell." Chloe smiled brightly at her much improved patient.

Beca looked quizzically at her until it finally struck a cord.."Oh my Gosh, you're the girl my Mom was telling me about, the one that saved me?"

"Oh I wouldn't go that far Beca, I mean, I did call for assistance, but the real lifesavers were the medical crew that got you out of the car and to the hospital. I just happened to be at the right place and the right time."

Beca smiled at the modest girl. She couldn't remember much, but she knew Chloe was the reason she wasn't in more critical condition. The night was cold, and who knows what could have happened had she not stopped to assist.

Chloe asked if she could come in, and she brought with her a small gift.

"What's that there?" Beca said almost in a childlike wonder that warmed Chloe's heart.

"Just a little something I thought might make you feel more comfortable. I'm all too aware of the items they provide in these places, and I could never live in those granny socks, so I brought you some bright fluffy ones to brighten your day!" Chloe beemed as Beca pulled the pair out of the bag.

Beca for her part, did her best impression of surprise and delight, but as Chloe looked around the room she immediately caught onto her mistake. Beca did not do cheery, fluffy, or bright in anyway!

"Not your color, huh?" She said as if she could read Beca's thoughts like a book.

"No, uh No, they're great and look really cozy. I'm just not great at gifts, but thanks a lot for thinking of me." Beca did her utmost not to offend, but she was not one to easily mask her feelings., about anything. Going to her trusted sarcasm to save herself she exclaimed…."You save me, and then my feet. Chloe Beale you're my hero!"

Chloe laughed immediately seeing her expression. "Alright I can tell you are going to keep this up. So I have some more news for you." She placed her hand on Beca's, and the smaller girl recoiled quickly. "Oh I'm so sorry Beca, I have this thing, where I just am touchy feely, I'm so sorry if I startled you."

"No ,no, it's ok, I just wasn't expecting it." Beca tried to cover.

"Really, I'm sorry Beca. Here, let me just show you this. " As Chloe leaned over closely to Beca, she held out her phone to show Beca a photo of her laptop.

A tear rolled down Beca's face as she saw it's condition.

Chloe, feeling heartbroken for adding to her distress quickly added.."I found this on the road that evening, you kept worrying so much about it, so I walked along the accident site"

As Beca wiped away the stray tears she spoke up " Chloe that must have been dangerous, why would you do that?"

"Well, it just seemed so important to you, and I needed to get it back for you. I found it, but as you can see it's in pretty rough shape. However…" Chloe took a long pause to build the excitement. "I'm lucky enough to have the smartest team of computer technicians in Georgia as good friends of mine, and they are at this moment salvaging what they can of your hardrive, and memory card. I'm hoping we will be able to access at least something for you." Chloe said with a hopeful smile.

"Wow Chloe, that's really, Wow…I don't know what to say. You really are something special, no one has ever done so much…you know for me." Beca's words were almost a whisper.

Chloe could feel the hurt in the smaller girls voice and out of impulse, reached for her hand again, forgetting about Beca's personal space, only getting a slight flinch before Beca relaxed into the touch and looked tearfully into the big bright blue eyes peering through her.

"You are very welcome Beca. I'll be in touch as soon as I have something more for you. Do you know how much longer you will be here?"

Beca still stunned at the hand in hers, looked up slowly, almost entranced until Chloe called her name again.

"What? Oh yeah, just a day or 2 more, then I'll be heading to my Mom's for a few weeks before I start at Barden."

"Barden? Really? That's where I go. This is great. Fall semester starts in just three weeks. I'll be sure to have something for you by then. Here's, my phone number. When you get to campus give me a call and we'll meet up." Chloe flipped Beca's hand over and began writing her number on the younger girl's hand.

"Uhhh, ok. I guess." Beca still stunned by all the touching.

The door quickly flung open and Beca's mom reappeared with a soft drink for her daughter.

"Beca, hon…I got you a Dr. Pep… Oh hello, Beca dear be polite…and introduce your friend." Beca still entranced struggled to find her words.

Chloe quickly rose from her seat and greeted Beca's mother…."Mrs. Williams is it?"

"Yes?" Beca's mom answered.

"Hi, we spoke earlier, my Name is Chloe Beale."

Beca's mom immediately dropped the can in her hands, but Chloe quickly grabbed it as it began to fall, she went to place it on the small table, but was suddenly pulled into a fierce hug by Beca's mother.

"You, my dear, are an angel, we are so lucky you were there to help my baby girl?"

"Ugh, Mom, stop with the drama." An embarrassed Beca managed to groan finally out of her stupor.

Chloe just hugged the small woman back, and thanked her for getting in touch. She was so glad to see Beca doing so well.

Chloe we absolutely must have you come for dinner when Beca is back at home, say you will, won't you.

"Mrs. Williams, it will be my pleasure to see you both again. It sounds as though Beca and I will be attending Barden together in the fall so I look forward to getting to know her more." The redhead smiled at the girl in the bed who looked thoroughly mortified at her mother's behavior. "Thank you again…and Beca, those socks are going to work magic, you watch." Chloe giggled lightly as she left the room.

"Wow, now there is a girl for you my dear." Beca's mom exclaimed.

"Oh Mom, STOP!" Beca red-faced, just buried herself under her covers, as her mother chuckled and took the seat next to her, quirking her eye at her blushing daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Chloe dressed up slightly for her dinner at Beca's mothers home, not knowing what to expect. When she arrived at the modest ranch style home, she couldn't help but notice how simple and cozy the home seemed from the outside. Quiet neighborhood, children playing in the streets. It seemed really nice.

As she approached the door, she didn't even get a chance to ring the doorbell before Grace bounded out to greet her and ushered into the family room, where Beca sat at a short table with her headphones around her ears.

"Beca…oh Beca dear, you have a guest…Remember?" Grace mentioned through slightly gritted teeth at the completely inattentive attitude her daughter displayed at Chloe's entrance.

Beca suddenly felt the bump of her mother's hip as she was setting up her new laptop. She turned to greet Chloe, unable yet to fully stand without assistance. Her mother quickly retreated to another room, leaving the girls to themselves.

"Hi Ya!" She said, slightly embarrassed.

"Hi Beca, how you doing, leg still giving you trouble?"

"Nah, I totally love the…oh I wish I could go out, but I have this broken leg and rib that keeps me pretty well stuck at home…..crap" She mocks snaps her fingers. "Comes in real handy for me, it's freakin brilliant really." She joked.

"Oh I see, one of those gloomy loner types, I love that dark mysterious thing."

Beca's heart jumped a little at the comment, but she brushed it aside.

"So, what's for dinner, or will we be serving the princess in her current chair, I'm not up on the Beca Mitchell dinner etiquette." The redhead easily jabbed back.

At that moment Beca's mother entered the room.

"Oh dear Chloe, I completely forgot about a prior work um…meeting, that I had this evening, I hope it's not terribly rude to leave you and Beca on your own tonight. I have already prepared the dinner, and all is situated in the dining room for you both. I hope you enjoy lasagna."

"I do, it's a favorite of mine." Chloe smiled genuinely.

"Great, well please just leave the dishes for me, I'll be home a bit later. I really hope to get a chance to get to know you more Chloe, I'm sorry this work commitment came up….uh suddenly." Grace said, a little less convincingly than her name would suggest.

"Not a problem Mrs. Williams, I will enjoy Beca's company, and I will for sure have opportunity to catch up with you another time. I can tell Beca and I are going to be fast friends." Chloes's eyes twinkled as she looked directly at Beca.

With that, Grace walked over a kissed her daughter on the cheek, who unsuccessfully tried to pull away too late. Grace smiled largely, and looked at Chloe with a wink. With that she was out the back door and off in her car.

"Well, so it sounds as though dinner is ready, shall we?" Beca said, still a little uncomfortable now alone with this beautiful redhead.

"Sure, let me help you to the table." Chloe walked over to the smaller girl and started to giggle as she faced her to help her up.

"What's so funny?" Beca asked.

"Mommy's girl, it's so cute!" Chloe exclaimed, smiling brightly.

"Cute, I'm not cute, she just still thinks I'm like ten." Beca snarked.

Chloe suddenly reached forward and began to wipe Beca's cheek where her mother had kissed her good-bye, as there was a perfect lipstick kiss left in its place.

Beca froze at the action, but didn't pull away; even when Chloe licked her finger a bit to aid in the clean up. She did, however, feel her face flush immediately.

"There, now not nearly ten years old, more like sixteen," the redhead teased as she put her arm around the younger girls waist and helped her stand.

As they made their way to the dining room, the room and table were set perfectly, and the lighting was dimmed ever so slightly, to give the candlelight the perfect ambiance. A soft jazz music could be heard coming from the other room.

"Wow, your mom is like Martha Stewart, this is like the perfect dinner setting." Chloe said kindly.

Beca just shook her head, and quietly took the first seat as Chloe helped her to sit. She was beat red now at seeing the room, her mother was playing match maker again, and she hardly new this girl.

As the dinner progressed, Beca found it strange how easily the conversation flowed between the two of them. It felt as though they had known each other for years by the time they finished up their meal.

Chloe was able to pull more information out of Beca, than anyone had ever done in such a little time.

Beca on the other hand heard mostly general information, about Chloe's ambition of becoming a Surgeon, of her good friends back at school, and of course her biggest passion, singing in her A Cappella Sorority, the Barden Bellas.

It is here where the conversation took a turn towards awkward for the first time in the evening, as Beca found the whole idea of A Cappella a bit..well weird.

"Alright Beca Mitchell, music extraordinaire." Chloe seemed to mock her slightly. "I'd like to place a wager on this then….you say you don't want to come to Barden, you say you had an opportunity out west with your music. Well let's make a deal here are now, I'll get you a shot with the label of your choice if you can audition, make it into the Bellas, and help us win the ICAA competition this year. You do all that, and I'll get you your chance to break into the business"

"Wait, what? How could you even swing that?" Beca asked in complete disbelief

The sly redhead just walked up to the smaller brunette and reached out her hand, "Trust me I have connections...Is it a deal" Chloe said confidently. Her big blue orbs looking straight at Beca's, their faces only inches apart.

Beca found herself drawn to them and to the redhead. Without even thinking, "Deal" escaped her mouth and she was shaking the gorgeous girl's hand.

"Alright then." Chloe smiled triumphantly. We have auditions the first week of school, you must come find me at the activities fair and I'll give you all the details. I'm going to hold you to this Beca.

"I don't go back on my word Chloe, so a deals a deal. But I won't promise you'll be happy to deal with me every day, when it comes to music, I'm pretty confident about all this." She gestured to herself.

Chloe giggled and just helped the smaller girl back up and to the living room. She knew it wasn't she who would be regretting anything when it came to Beca, however, Beca and Aubrey would be a whole other story.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

The activities fair day was beautiful, and Chloe spent all morning preparing flyers. She just knew it would be a great day, in no small part, because she would be seeing Beca again. She had not seen Beca in the past 2 weeks since their dinner, but the two had stayed in touch via text. Chloe found herself looking forward to seeing the cocky comments coming from the little DJ regularly. It made her smile to think how much Beca would bring to her last year with the Bellas.

When she did actually show though at the fair, she and Aubrey got off on less than the best footing. Chloe basically had to stand between the too, and Aubey was ready to Aca-scrap with the little alt-girl brunette. Beca went all out with spikes in her ears, and dark eyeliner. Chloe giggled to herself as soon as she saw the younger girl across the field, knowing this was Beca's way to mock the entire day.

When she did arrive at the Bellas table, she did so in her dismissive and condescending manner when addressing Aubrey, which was horrible. When Chloe did hand Beca a flyer for auditions, Aubrey nearly grabbed it out of her hand, but Chloe was able to block Aubrey's reach and said goodbye to Beca in just the nick of time. Chloe knew this was going to be an up hill battle, but she also knew they needed Beca to win.

After the initial meeting with Aubrey, Beca decided to graciously back out of the agreement, I mean there was no way it would work with she and Aubrey, Beca could never bite her tongue around such a bitchy know it all. So she decided to send Chloe a text.

**_BM-Hey Chlo, I've given it some thought, and I'm just not feeling like this A Cappella thing is going to work with that Blonde Nazi running the show. What you say we call this a draw on our deal. I showed up at the fair, but no reason to put us both through hell…agreed? _**Beca sent text and headed out the door to her shower.

As soon as Chloe read the text, she was out the door. There was no way Beca was getting off that easy.

When she knocked on the brunette's door, a very scary Asia girl answered. Chloe said quickly… "Sorry I must have the wrong room"

"No, you're the Ginger…she talks about you. She headed to the showers" The small Asian girl commented with no expression.

Chloe thanked her and headed to the shower. Thinking about the Asian girls words as she walked the hall. "_she talks about you"_…..she couldn't help but smile.

As she entered, she found no one else in the area. So she quickly locked the door behind her. Advancing towards the sound of water at the end of the stalls. She could hear someone singing in the very last cube.

**Bulletproof, **

**Nothing to lose, **

**fire away…**

**Fire away.**

Chloe thinking quickly, knew the best way to confront Beca, would be to corner her, so she quickly undressed and entered the shower next to her.

As she peeked through the curtain, she continued to listen to the clear, beautiful, bounding voice….

**Ricochet, **

**you take your aim **

**fire away, **

**fire away**

She opened the curtain…."YOU CAN SING!" she said loudly, as Beca shrieked.

DUDE, WHAT THE HELL! Beca yelled back

Chloe reached forward to turn off the water. "You have to join the Bellas Beca. You know this one time we sang back up for Prince, and his butt was sooo"

Beca turned to cover herself, and cut off her words, "Dude I'm naked and I can't concentrate on a word you're saying until you cover your junk"

Chloe noticed Beca struggling to keep her eyes in check, and it made her stomach warm quickly.

"Hey, let me see your scar?" Chloe reached forward.

"Dude, what no, get out!" Beca brushed her hand aside.

"Sorry." Chloe said innocently, "See, I have a scar just here on my forehead, I got it just a couple of months ago, car accident too." Chloe looked away for a moment and shut her eyes tight to stop any tears, she then looked back at Beca.

"Um, yours is looking really good, I can't even see it on your head" She reached up and brushed the brunettes hair away. "But it's cool if you don't want to show me where they took your spleen." Beca turned completely around now with the shower curtain now covering her to face Chloe. Chloe noticed her complete blushing face.

"I'm just confident, you know, about all this." Chloe gestured to herself and winked, making fun of Beca's comment during their dinner.

Beca for her part could barely breathe having Chloe so close, her mind literally was exploding from way too much stimuli. She started hyperventilating a bit….she muttered to herself, "I think I'm getting Asthma, can a person just get asthma?"

"You were singing Titanium right?" Chloe picked up on Beca's state of shock and tried to get her to relax.

"Um, you know David Guetta?"

"Ya, sure…what, you think I've been living under a rock? That song is my jam" she leaned in closer to Beca..."My Lady Jam" she winked. "That song really builds you know"

Beca breathed…"uh"

"Look sing it for me"

"Dude..no" Beca thought her heart would explode if Chloe didn't back away.

"I'm not leaving until you do…so" Chloe faked a yawn, proving she was staying put.

Beca decided not to fight any longer, as it was likely just to prolong this embarrassment.

**Bulletproof, **

**Nothing to lose, **_(Chloe joined in now harmonizing perfectly)_

**Fire away…**

**Fire away."**

Beca felt her face flush as she heard the most angelic voice she had ever heard singing and harmonizing with her own.

**Ricochet, **

**you take your aim **

**fire away, **

**fire away**

**Shoot me down but I won't fall, **

**I am titanium**

**Shoot me down but I won't fall, **

**I am titanium.**

Both girls smiled and looked at each other. Beca completely swooned at the exchange and nearly lost her senses, she leaned closer and Chloe didn't move. Their mouths were mere inches away and they could feel each other's breath, but Beca quickly regained her composure when a loud knock came at the door.

Chloe just smiled bright…. "oh yeah, about that, I thought you might want the privacy. "

"Privacy…right." Beca said with confusion.

Chloe quickly exited grabbing her clothes and throwing them on as she ran towards the door. She called over her shoulders…"See you at auditions"

Beca just leaned against the cold tile, thankful for having a moment to regain her composure while she shook her head of all the thoughts of the redhead. The straight one she just almost kissed. "What have I got myself into here?" She thought as she started the water again, this time the knob turned only on cold.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The day of the auditions arrived, and Beca found herself struggling to get ready. Nothing seemed to look right, nothing fit perfectly. Why was she freaking out? This was just a stupid singing audition, it wasn't a big deal. But she wanted to look good, like really good. She finally decided on a pair of skinny jeans and a tight top, and _hey, she mused to herself, if the girls popped up for a bit of a view all the better…right? _ She shook her head violently chastising her inner player…_ Stop is Beca, she's straight, she's straight, get it through your head, she's a beautiful, gorgeous, redhead, straight sorority girl._

Suddenly she heard her phone tone. She took a quick glance only to see a message from Chloe.

**CB-4:30p.m. sharp in the left campus auditorium, don't be late**.

Beca quickly fired back.

**BM-Alright Stalker, don't worry, can't wait to meet your Bells. **

Chloe giggled and sent a text back.

**CB-That's Bellas to you rookie, and I've got high expectations from the amazing Beca Mitchell…don't disappoint me; I've got a rep to protect.**

**BM-Oohhhh a rep to protect, well it's on Ginger, bring it.**

**CB-No don't just Bring it..Sing it Mitchell. Remember our deal. You better be Aca-amazing today. I can only do so much.**

**BM-Sing it?….Aca-amazing? Please tell me this is not a comi-con musical geek language I have to learn as well.**

**CB-Quit being a pain in the ass, and I'll see you soon.**

The day went by very quickly and before she knew it the clock hit 4:15pm and Beca was way across campus. She knew she only had 15 minutes to get to the auditions so she ran though 5 halls and down 20 flights of stairs to the left field to make it over to the Auditorium. Of course she was late, arriving just as the final audition was completing. Beca waited in the wings as she heard the geeky guy say, well that's all. She turned at hearing his words thinking she had lost her shot, but then heard Chloe's voice sing out.

"Nope, we have one more, hello, come on out here."

Beca crossed the stage completely embarrassed saying, "sorry I'm late." She walked over to stand in front of the table where Chloe and Aubrey now sat. She whispered, "you didn't mention we had to prepare any certain song"

"No, you're right, that's fine, just sing anything you like." the bubbly Chloe said, as Aubrey glared on.

Beca, implied permission, before she grabbed the plastic cup full of pens in front of the two girls, dumped the contents on the table, and sat crossed legged on the stage. The audience hushed at seeing such a different approach. And then suddenly, the Barden world of a cappella, heard something completely new…

Beca begin setting a beat with her plastic cup and hands. Then she began to sing..

_**I've got my ticket for the long way 'round**_

_**Two bottle whiskey for the way**_

_**And I sure would like some sweet company**_

_**Oh, I'm leaving tomorrow. What do you say?**_

_**When I'm gone (when I'm gone)**_

_**When I'm gone (when I'm gone)**_

_**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**_

_**You're gonna miss me by my hair**_

_**You're gonna miss me everywhere,**_

_**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**_

She put the cup down flat on the stage to emphasize the end of the song.

Everyone sat motionless at first, then applause came from everywhere. Chloe was so thrilled she nearly danced in her seat, her eyes beaming so bright. Beca just cocked her head a little, knowing it was good, but nothing special in her mind. Then she saw Aubrey's face, looking very judgmental, and her confidence broke a little. Beca wondered if she even had a shot with Aubrey holding all the cards. But hey, she held up her end of the deal, right!

She quickly exited the stage and didn't wait around to meet with anyone, she found herself quite embarrassed by the experience. She headed back to her room, but soon got a knock at her door.

"Campus police, close all you wine coolers" A goofy man's voice was heard as the door opened to see Beca's father enter the room. "Just your ole Dad makin a funny, I thought I'd come over and see how things are going, and how your feeling? Mom said you were still having some trouble with your side."

Hey Chris Rock…no I'm fine, the leg is all better, I'm barely limping, and my ribs are less tender each day, so no need to get all sappy on me now." Beca said rather curtly.

"Beca, you know I would have been at the hospital had I not been out of the country, but I spoke with your Mom everyday, and called you as well, you just wouldn't take those calls, remember? Honey I love you, and I was worried sick"

"Yeah, I'm sure between worrying about me and all those Pina Colodas on the beach, your were hardly able to cope." Beca cut her father no opportunity to make amends, atleast not today. " How is the Stepmonster by the way?

"Oh Sheila is good, she's….."

"Oh, Dad, I don't really care, I just wanted to say stepmonster" Beca just smirked at her father.

At that moment there was another knock at Beca's open door, this time, that mane of bright red curls came bounding around the doorway.

"Beca, hi…oh am I interrupting anything?"

"No, not at all, I'm Warren Mitchell, Beca's father, she and I are having one of those less than bonding moments, so I'll leave you girls to it. Glad to see you are keeping good friends Beca, Chloe is one of my best students."He quickly glanced back at his daughter. "Chloe, Beca…enjoy your day" Warren left the room, his head hung down.

"I'm sorry Beca, I really feel like I interrupted, I should have called first." Chloe said concerned

"No Chloe it's cool, me and my dad, we just don't flow well"

"Are you sure, it's ok? You both looked a bit intense just then. Maybe you should try to work it out?"

"Chloe NO, please just back off this one." Beca asserted a bit curtly.

Chloe stood quietly for a moment, and then responded. "Ok Beca, just know I'm here if you need a friend. Listen about today." The redhead continued to speak although Beca's tone took her a bit off guard.

"I know, I didn't prepare the stupid Kelly Clarkson song, so the deals off right?" Beca quickly cut in.

"Oh, my little Dj, quite to the contrary my friend, you blew EVERYONE away" She looked around the room as if she were about to spill national secrets…."I'm not supposed to say anything, but I know you too well, so be home at 9:00p.m. You are in for one hell of a night Beca Mitchell." Chloe's eyes twinkled with excitement, and Beca found herself nodding, actually nodding by the sheer power of Chloe Beale's smile.

"Great we're in agreement, oh yeah, before I forget, here's a flash drive, just some of the stuff Lily and her crew of hackers were able to salvage from your hard drive. I hope it's what you were looking for, although they are still working." "Lily says its pretty great, I hope you let me listen sometime."

As Beca's hand brushed Chloe's to grab the small drive, she could feel her breath hitch. Chloe's hand was so warm and soft, and she felt a comfort she had never felt before. She looked into Chloe's eyes with such intensity that it made Chloe blush. But Chloe kept her hand in Beca's, looking straight back into the smaller girl's deep blue eyes. She too felt the pull between the two of them and wasn't quite sure what to make of it all.

Beca finally caught up to the conversation they had been having and regained her ability to speak, "Yeah, sure, I'll let you listen to something real soon Chlo, thanks so much"

Slowly both girls came out of their own thoughts and Kimmy Jin, Beca's roommate returned to their dorm, walked in seeing both girls scamper to their feet, she smirked at the sight of both of them blushing like teenagers.

Chloe was the first to break the awkward silence…"So I'll see you tonight"

"That's the deal" Beca said.

Then Chloe stood and walked out the door saying good-bye to Beca and Kimmy Jin.

Kimmy Jin looked quizzically at Beca, and Beca said harshly "What?"

"Just checking that your eyes do go back inside your head, I'd hate for that dumb look to be on your face all the time now."

Beca just stared at her roommate in shock. She immediately chastised herself internally.._Crap was she that easy to read? Get it together Mitchell. She's Straight; she's that beautiful STRAIGHT sorority girl who saved you, that's all. You don't feel anything other than gratitude and friendship for her, so zip it up._

Beca decided to distract herself with checking out the flash drive Chloe gave her, she was thrilled to see some of her more recent tracks come up. They were rough cuts, but she could easily recreate them now with her new computer. This kept her busy for the rest of the afternoon and evening. She didn't even bother to go to dinner. So when she heard the pounding at her door, she didn't even remember that she had something to expect that night….but before she even completely opened the door, her head was covered in a black pillow case, and she was being pulled out the door and down the hall.

She immediately tensed feeling arms around her, until she heard quietly in her ear, so close she could feel warm strawberry breath. That singular familiar voice that made her relax at once. "It's me Beca, don't worry, I won't leave you."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hood night was hilarious to Beca, she had never been part of such a silly ritual, and to see how serious Aubrey took the whole event, was absolutely priceless. She had to keep biting the inside of her cheek during the entire initiation to keep from falling out in uncontrollable laughter. Every now and again, she would receive a sharp look from Chloe, warning her to keep it shut, but then her eyes would betray her, as if she could ever get mad at Beca.

Once the initiation ended, they all headed to the Amphitheatre to party with the rest of the a capella groups from campus. Beca stayed in tow, however looked for any opportunity to make a graceful exit, as she was still working on a mix, and tended to have a one-track mind when it came to her music.

Although that was all but forgotten when Chloe came up to her, with alcohol on her breath, and a fresh shots for Beca. They both slammed the drinks down, then Chloe asked Beca to dance with the others.

"I don't dance." Beca said quickly, standing her ground.

"C'mon Becs, this Ginger has had some jiggle juice and it's time to get jiggy!" Chloe laughed and continued to pull the smaller girl towards the dance floor.

Beca just laughed, struggling to pry her hands out of the strong redhead's grip.

Chloe leaned in close only inches from Beca's face, making the girl freeze her movements, transfixed by the closeness. "Come dance with me Beca, you owe me you know." Chloe whispered in her ear.

Beca smiled slyly and whispered back "Why do I feel like I will never live that down"

Chloe pulled back slightly and looked Beca in the eyes for a moment before speaking…"Well, because it's like a sacred Indian law or something…once you save the life of someone, you owe them yours. So officially your mine now little DJ" The slightly drunken Ginger said with unmistaken flirtation.

Beca blinked a few times, but played it cool. Two could play at this game. "Well, I'm Irish Catholic, so the most you're likely to get out of me is a Novina, but if your lucky maybe I'll show you my catholic school uniform someday." She teased back.

"C'mon Beca, Pleeeaaasee." Chloe whined, now not able to get the image of Beca in a cute catholic school girl uniform out of her mind.

Beca finally relented and followed the redhead to the dance floor. As their bodies moved closer together, it was amazing how well they just fit. Their dancing quickly became heated, with both girls moving into each others bodies. Beca turned so that Chloe moved behind her, their hips swaying together to the music, no distance between them.

Suddenly just as Chloe's hands were trailing up the smaller girls sides, their faces only inches apart, Beca craned her head back to look into Chloe's eyes, lips almost touching, but she suddenly stopped herself from leaning in to take the kiss offered. "Not like this" she said to herself and ran through the crowd as Chloe called after her.

Chloe watched as Beca quickly disappeared into the mass of dancing bodies, and she started to follow, but Aubrey who had watched the entire exchange grabbed her best friend and yanked her off the floor quickly.

"What the hell Chloe, you two almost…I mean you came so close…you were about to kiss, you do know that right?"

"So? Why should you care Aubrey, I like Beca, a lot."

"Yeah, well what about all your other random hookups, you liked them all too, remember?" Aubrey glared intensely at her roommate. "And do you think that it's the best idea to hookup with a freshman Bella? Especially one you fought so hard to get in the group. What happens when that little fling back fires? Oh yeah, let's not even mention her Dad is on the faculty here." Aubrey's eyes seared into her friend, who now was hanging her head like a scolded child.

"No, No…your right Bree, thanks. I wasn't thinking." The redhead sat against the concrete wall outside the stadium, a little confused and still pretty fuzzy with all the alcohol in her system. "There's just something about Beca, I just can't seem to shake it." She said to herself mostly.

"I get it Chlo, let's just make sure you know what you're getting into before you go any further, yeah?"

"Totes, I'm sorry Bree."

"Let's head home, sound good? Aubrey asked her friend who sat quietly in thought.

"I'll just make sure the girls are good for the night, I'll be right back" Aubrey ran back into the stadium to put Amy in charge of getting everyone home ok.

Chloe grabbed her phone and quickly sent a text to Beca…..

**CB-We should talk, coffee tomorrow?**

A response came back almost immediately…

**BM-yeah, see you at Joe's , 10:00 cool?**

**CB-Perfect, see you then Becs. Sleep well.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Beca rose from bed and realized her alarm did not go off. She quickly looked at her phone and saw 3 texts from Chloe…all around 10:15AM. The clock now read 12:35pm

"Shit, Shit, Shit"…The smaller brunette cursed aloud as she quickly jumped out of bed, grabbed her jeans from the night before and threw on a hooded sweatshirt and slipped on some shoes.

Her roommate just glaring at the small bundle of energy as it banged into the bedpost and desk as she grabbed her keys and phone and headed for the door.

Beca ran down the stairs and across the quad as quickly as she could, the entire time punching her phone, trying desperately to reach Chloe, who of course did not answer the phone. Instead of leaving a message, Beca headed straight over to the coffee shop, only to find that Chloe was no longer there.

Desperate and not knowing what else to do, she sent a text to Aubrey. Which was answered immediately.

**BM-Hi Aubrey, um… it's Beca Mitchell, I really need to speak with Chloe, do you know where I can find her?**

**AP-Why would I even give you that information? You have her number, just call her.**

**BM-Aubrey, I am sorry to bother you, but she is not answering, can I just have your address, I thought perhaps I could see if she was at the apartment.**

Beca waited for what seemed like an eternity for Aubrey to respond and finally a text came through.

**AP- 1015 Emory Rd. **

**BM-Thanks Aubrey.**

The apartment was a loft and really posh; you entered the building by buzzing the apartment number. When Beca rang the button, the door just buzzed open and she walked in to see an elevator door to her right. She hit the button and took it to the 10th floor.

As she rode the elevator, she noticed her appearance and tried to fix it a bit before actually seeing Chloe. Her big brown curls flowing in every direction and disheveled clothing made her look a little more like a homeless person at the moment. As she calmed her mane down, and threw it up into a ponytail with a rubber band, she decided she at least looked a bit more presentable, and she was able to clean up her eye-makeup with a bit of spit and her sleeve.

She exited the lift, there were only 2 doors on this floor, and 1015 was the first door to the right of the elevator. She quickly knocked.

Chloe answered it in a small tank and a pair of yoga pants that fit just right. And Beca literally gasped at the sight. The redhead caught this but just simply sayed…"Hi".

Beca immediately started speaking…."Chloe, I'm just so sorry, I thought I had set the alarm, but I was buzzed last night, and must not have actually turned it on."

Chloe simply reached forward and pulled the smaller girl in for a hug. Beca tensed at first at the sudden movement, but she allowed the gesture, and eventually even returned a quick squeeze to the redhead's waist.

"Want some coffee? Chloe asked.

"God yes, thanks Chlo…."

"Sugar, cream?" Chloe confirmed, but no answer came from the brunette.

"The red-head giggled, yes to both I think, right?" she winked at Beca, who stood dumbfounded, as the redhead reached up and her small tank rose up to reveal her toned stomach.

Beca just blushed a bit and half-breathed out "yes" when she finally found her voice again. She knew she was acting weird, but Chloe was just too mesmerizing. How could anyone look so cute in workout clothes? She literally was breathtaking.

As Chloe grabbed the mug of freshly brewed coffee, she handed it to Beca and sipped from her own glass of water.

"I'm so sorry about this morning Chlo, I didn't mean to miss our breakfast." Beca said sincerely.

"C'mon let's sit down on the couch" Chloe walked over and plopped down on the oversized comfy cushions, patting the cushion to her left softly. Beca followed her however decided on almost squeezing herself into the farthest side of the couch.

Chloe looked at the girl and smiled, quickly scooting herself to the middle to get closer to Beca, who now was finding her coffee very interesting not even looking up as Chloe moved closer.

Chloe watched the girl with amusement, as she literally refused to meet her gaze, but was no longer drinking from her mug.

After long minutes of silence, Chloe finally reached over and grabbed the mug out of Beca's hands, and placed it on the coffee table, as Beca sat frozen.

"Becs, look at me." Beca still sat staring forward.

Chloe scooted closer and took Beca's face into her hands and literally pulled it in her direction, forcing the younger girl to return her gaze. As Beca slowly looked up and caught the redhead's blue eyes, Chloe could see the tears building in them.

"Hey Beca, really what's this all about" Chloe was so hurt to see the brunette tearing up.

"Chloe,…..I'm gay. That's what I came here to tell you. " A tear escaped Beca's eye as she quickly brushed it away. "What happened last night…it's just, I really like you, and it probably means something different for me. I just don't want to hurt our friendship." Beca continued.

"Beca, I don't want to hurt you. I really like you too. " Chloe tried to reassure the younger girl.

"Yes, but it's not the same for you Chloe, and I need you as my friend." Beca tried to explain, but again refused to meet Chloe's piercing gaze.

"I understand Beca, I won't put you in that situation again. I promise, and I'm sorry. I just, well I was a little drunk, and you're really special to me." The redhead explained.

"You were just having fun, I know." Beca said as she tried to get up from the couch, unsuccessfully, because her legs were way too short, unable to reach the floor and she couldn't get her balance.

"Wait Beca, just wait. I need you to understand something." The redhead grabbed for Beca to stop her retreat.

Beca looked up when she felt the delicate hand on her shoulder pulling her back against the couch. Chloe looked directly into her eyes as she held onto Beca's hand, feeling it tremble.

"I need you to know that I feel something too Beca, but I'm not going to push either of us into anything until we know what we feel." Chloe looked directly at Beca while speaking, dipping her head to try and look into her eyes. "You are so important to me, and I want to be close to you. I wasn't just having fun, I was following my heart. Now I know where you stand, and hopefully you know where I do. " Chloe's gaze was so full of emotion, Beca could barely stand how much she could see in those eyes.

"I need to go Chloe, I'm sorry. Can we talk later?" Beca's fear rose quickly.

"Are you ok?"

"I am, I just need to go now. " Beca scooted herself off the couch and rose up quickly.

"Beca…wait….I just…..can I hug you?" The redhead quickly tried to stop Beca from her abrupt exit.

Beca slowly turned and looked at Chloe, who was now welling with emotional, looking confused and scared. She simply whispered her answer. "Yes."

Chloe stood and wrapped her arms tightly around Beca, who for the first time, wrapped her arms completely around Chloe's waist and buried her face into the redhead's shoulder, fully accepting the contact.

Chloe's heart melted, knowing this was not Beca's way. She held her for as long as she could, but released her when Beca seemed to begin to pull herself away. It was never long enough for Chloe.

Beca quickly stepped towards the door, as she grabbed the doorknob she turned towards Chloe and simply said…."See you Later?"

Chloe smiled warmly, "You bet"


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

So the days seemed to stream by fairly easily. Beca and Chloe seemed to find a kind of rhythm to their friendship. Sure things might have started off a bit strange, car accident, hero worship/protector complex, but something had pulled the two girls together. After their heart to heart, things kind of eased a bit, and they found a comfort in each other's presence. Beca was able to really open up to Chloe, unlike anything she had ever experienced. She spoke to her about how she had her heart-broken in High-school, by her parents, and then her best friend, who she happened to fall for and sleep with all Junior and Senior year, all the while, watching the girl with boyfriends on the side to keep up appearances.

Chloe for her part, was a great listener, she was able to be herself around Beca, and not always keep that bubbly happy façade. Beca, like, Aubrey, knew Chloe completely. She never held back with Beca, at least she gave herself completely up to their friendship, and trusted Beca completely…with everything, including what happened that night, the one night in Chloe Beale's life that changed her, the one night that haunted her very dreams. The night, she lost her Mom, or at least the Mom she knew.

The night she shared the story, she was staying over at Beca's, as Kimmy Jin was gone for the weekend, and Beca wanted some company. The girls had stayed awake all night watching The Walking Dead marathon and eating pizza. They each laid on an opposite bed. Chloe's game was 21 questions, her way to get Beca to open up, and as Beca took her turn she asked about Chloe's major, and why she decided to become an EMT. Chloe explained a lot in that one loaded question….

From the moment Chloe was born, she knew she was her mother's girl. Both redheads, both with a gentle nature, who could laugh at anything. Chloe's Dad was always the serious one, and with 2 son's much older than Chloe, he had being the protective, stern father down to a perfection when Chloe arrived as a much later surprise in his life. Chloe's parents were both in their mid 40's, and had thought that children were no longer a part of their plan. For her father….a baby wasn't exactly the best news. He was hoping to retire early, with a new baby, he would have to work an extra 10 years for sure. They hadn't even known it was possible to conceive, as Chloe's mom had thought she was menopausal. When she was late, she just thought, well she had skipped her periods before, why was this so different. However, when the 4th month arrived, and she found herself getting dizzy upon exertion, she knew something was not right. She went to the Doctor, and was completely elated to find that she was 16 weeks pregnant with her 3rd child. Her doctor was cautious about her age, and ordered a few extra tests, but all came back perfect. When she told Don Beale that night that not only was she in good health, but that they would be expecting a baby girl, instead of embracing his wife, he yelled and smashed the wine glass he was holding in his hand. Chloe's mom was shocked, and hurt, but knew it was only her husband reacting, and not thinking about the positives. He never was good at seeing the possibilities, only the limitations. Carol was a possibilities person, Carol was an optimist, and she felt like the universe was sending her a gift. Truly this little girl would be a miracle and would always have her heart. Don would come around.

And from the day Chloe Beale arrived, she was nothing but a ray of sunshine, the spitting image of her mother. Beautiful red hair, the only one of their children to inherit the gene, and her blue eyes, not the dark blue of Carol's, but a lighter almost clear sky blue, Carol's favorite color. She could not have adored her daughter more, and because she was a retired schoolteacher by the time Chloe began school, she was able to spend all her time with her daughter, as her sons, now grown men, were out of the house. Don too, fell in love their new baby girl, as Carol knew he would. Although he was somewhat distant, he always let Chloe know he loved her. He worked hard to ensure she could truly be anything and do anything. By planning their estate accordingly, she was able to take riding lessons, ballet, drama and voice. The little girl was literally the most accomplished child in her private school. She was a straight A student, and involved in all activities she showed interest. Chloe was a NCAA Tennis Champion in high school, but choose to give up the sport when she started at Barden. Her father was crushed, as he thought she could be a professional. But Chloe wanted to focus on her studies and found that music really made her happy. Carol had to calm Don down when the decision was made by his youngest child, he threw a bit of a temper tantrum when he was first told, but Carol knew how to handle his moods, and simply smiled, whispered something in his ear, then grabbed her daughter by the arm and took her for a drive. By the time they returned home, he had calmed down, and took Chloe into a tight embrace, explaining that he was proud of her, and wanted her to be happy no matter what. He supported her decision.

Three years had passed since that day, and Chloe was home for the weekend. It was the spring break of her junior year at Barden, and a rainy night. Chloe and Carol Beale had been sharing one of their very many mother and daughter days. Day at the Spa, full manicure and pedicure, full body massage, and then on to dinner at ARIA in Buckhead, and to top it off a great play at the Fox Theatre, Chloe had been hoping to see it for a while Mamma Mia was playing and the headliner was supposedly incredible. Chloe's mom had surprised her with tickets.

The whole drive home was spent with the two ladies belting out the songs. Chloe drove as Carol now in her mid 60's had trouble seeing at night. The drive home wasn't too far from the show, but it was late, and the rain was not helping the road conditions. As Chloe passed the exit they needed to take, Carol reached for her purse to grab her reading glasses to look over the play bill. She took one second to unbuckle her seatbelt so she could reach a bit farther back and that's when it happened. A car swerved into their lane, and Chloe quickly averted the impact from ahead, but began to loose control as their car hydroplaned into the highway median at high speed. Chloe's seatbelt held her in place, while Carol's seatbelt not in place allowed the Airbag to hit her hard full impact to the side of her head.

When Chloe called for her mother, she didn't hear her answer, and as the ambulances arrived, and they strapped her to the gurney, she could only continue to call for her mom, no response ever came.

At the hospital, Chloe waited in the emergency room, her father was the first on scene, and saw her briefly before a doctor came to take him to see his wife. Chloe kept calling for her, she was panicked. She had only suffered minor cuts and bruises, however when her father returned grim-faced, he explained that her mother had suffered a massive spinal injury, and that she would not recover.

"What do you mean Dad? No, No this can't be true"

"Chloe, your Mom is gone, there is no brain activity. Her spinal cord was severed and she spent too long without oxygen, her brain was deprived for too long. Do you understand? We have to let her go."

Chloe wrestled with the IV in her arm, she struggled to get out of the bed, but her father just held her down. "She's gone. She's gone, we have to let her go now." He said.

"But Dad….I can't" Chloe cried.

"Chloe, STOP, I know this is hard." Don raised his voice. His voice became somewhat cold…or rather stoic. "Your Aunt is on the way here, and I need to call your brothers. Mom is on artificial life support right now, we as a family need to be together to say goodbye. I need you to be strong now Chloe."

As Chloe finished her story, tears were streaming down her face at the memory of the night, it still caused so much pain.

"That was about 9 months ago. Things have been tough, but it made me refocus you know on everything. I changed my major to pre-med, and I became an EMT, and it helped me help you. When I saw what happened that night, it all came back to me."

Beca got out of her bed and came over to where Chloe laid down, sobbing. She rubbed small circles on the redhead's back trying anything to comfort her. Chloe quickly grabbed Beca's arm and pulled her in closer, so that Beca laid down behind her and cuddled her close. Beca could feel her chest rising and falling harshly as Chloe let her tears flow. She could only imagine the pain of losing someone so close and she hated knowing how much Chloe hurt. She didn't know how to help her, so she just held her tighter and started to sing to her, to show she understood all the Chloe was trying to say…maybe the words weren't right, but Beca could always express things easier with music…

_ 2am; where do I begin,_

_Crying off my face again._

_The silent sound of loneliness_

_Wants to follow me to bed._

_I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most._

_I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well._

_Dancing slowly in an empty room,_

_Can the lonely take the place of you?_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby._

_Let you go and let the lonely in_

_To take my heart again._

_Too afraid to go inside_

_For the pain of one more loveless night._

_But the loneliness will stay with me_

_And hold me til I fall asleep._

_I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most._

_I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well._

_Dancing slowly in an empty room,_

_Can the lonely take the place of you?_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby._

_Let you go and let the lonely in_

_To take my heart again._

_Broken pieces of_

_A barely breathing story_

_Where there once was love_

_Now there's only me and the lonely._

_Dancing slowly in an empty room_

_Can the lonely take the place of you?_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby_

_Let you go and let the lonely in_

_To take my heart again._

When she stopped singing…Chloe had calmed herself, at just listening to Beca's voice and feeling her breath hitting the back of her neck. She held tight to the younger girl's arm, taking a final moment to just kiss her hand as she wiped away her tears.

Beca held her close, until Chloe's breath evened out and she knew she was asleep.

As she was able to release her grip from her hand and step off the bed without disturbing the redhead, she stopped to look at the girl that so easily captured her heart. She kissed her on her temple, then whispered in her ear…"I love you Chloe"

She then picked up all the tissues that had collected on the floor, and climbed into her roomate's bed, sleeping on top of the covers not to disturb anything. She watched over Chloe for the rest of the night, not able to sleep at the aching in her heart at knowing how much Chloe held inside. Finally, sleep overtook her, and she drifted off.

When she awoke, Chloe was gone, but there was a note next to the bed that simply read….

**You are the best Becs, thanks for taking care of me last night. I love you too! XO Chlo**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Practices had really been intense lately, all leading up to regionals. Beca rarely found time to herself, between spending time with Chloe, her job at the station with Luke and Jesse, her new lesbro as he liked to refer to himself, and her classes and Bellas practice, any spare moment she could find, she would retreat into her room to work on her mixes,

Thanks to Lily's amazing hacking skills, she was able to piece together most of what she lost that night in the wreck. Just a few more hours, and she would have a full set put together.

She was as usual completely lost in her music when the door slammed open. Making Beca jump slightly at the sight of the four giggling girls crowding her doorway.

"There's the little Koala…we've been looking for you everywhere half pint" The Aussie said in her booming voice.

"What? We don't have practice again today do we?" Beca asked worriedly.

"Nah…even better, get your gear, we're going out tonight." Amy answered.

Beca turned back towards her desk saying simply "I think I'll pass guys, I've got lots….." But her words were cut off when a soft hand covered her eyes. Hands with the scent of vanilla and sandalwood, she could never mistake who it was"

And then Chloe whispered in hear…"C'mon Becs, come out with us, it'll be fun I promise, and if you hate it, I'll make sure you have an excuse to get home"

How could she say no? Her whole body reacted to the purring in the Ginger's voice, it was completely involuntary, and Beca cursed the power the redhead seemed to have over her.

"Fine….but I'm going in this, I'm not changing." Beca huffed with her arms crossed.

All the girls surveyed the oversize flannel shirt and jeans with Black chuck taylors.

"Oh No, you are not, we are going out….now here" Stacie burst forward with a small tight sequined top and skin tight jeans. Ladies, leave us….." Beca looked pleadingly at Chloe who simply smiled compassionately but left the hunter to do her work.

When the door swung open 15 minutes later, out came Stacie first with a proud smile, followed by Beca, who despite an obvious pout, absolutely was breathtaking.

The top was navy blue, and low cut, so it showed off her best assets, her eyes, and her girls. And the Black Urban Wrap Boots added just the right mixture of fashion, and sex with her jeans. She truly looked amazing, and it was Chloe who couldn't seem to look away.

"What?' Beca asked, still a bit insecure with her new kicks.

"You…you're incredible" Chloe smiled sincerely and took Beca by the hand as they followed the rest of the Bellas out into the night.

It was a cool evening. But still not too cold, and they all quickly jumped into a cab.

"Am I going to regret this?" Beca said to the group of grinning girls.

"No, just a little fun to get us relaxed for next month." Cynthia Rose said. "By the way DJ, you are rocking that look."

"Thanks CR, so where are we going?"

"Some club downtown, heard there's great music, it'll be cool."

"Downtown huh, guess a quick getaway won't be as easy as I thought" Beca mumbled while looking right at the redhead who just patted her knee.

"Where's Aubrey?" Beca asked.

"Not her scene, actually she thinks we are all resting as we have practice first thing tomorrow. She thinks I'm staying with you, hope that's cool." Chloe said, looking at Beca.

"Yeah sure, no problem." Beca gulped.

It had been getting harder and harder being around the redhead these days. They were getting so close, and Beca was finding it harder to keep her emotions in check. She wanted so much to be friends with Chloe, best friends, but somehow she couldn't manage to stop the side of her that was so completely drawn to the beautiful girl. She would get butterflies in her stomach every time Chloe touched her. Drinking needed to be off the table, the last thing she needed was to lose control and ruin the best thing about her life at Barden, No, she would steer clear of drinking too much tonight, she could do it. And surely Chloe would find some man candy early in the evening, and that would make it a non-issue.

As they pulled up to the club, all the girls jumped out. The loud bass of the dance music poudining could be heard in the street. As Beca turned towards the bar, the girls re-directed her towards the smaller bar to the right. This was a lot less crowded, and a fun atmosphere. Probably because of the bad karaoke going on in the back.

"Oh for god's sake, please say this is a joke, I can't handle this, it hurts my ears" Beca cried.

"Not for long little DJ, the Bellas are taking over. First let's get a round for the best bitches in town." The aussie yelled, as Chloe brought over a tray of something yellow and sweet.

As each girl raised their glass, their co-captain made the toast.

"Alright, ladies, soften the beaches…to the Bellas"

"Ok, Ok, whose up first…..Jessica? CR? Lily?" Chloe asked.

Everyone looked around, so Fat Amy took the chance to jump up, "I'll pop the cherry girlies, check this out." She smiled wide as her teammates cheered her on.

Amy began her rendition of Wrecking Ball, running around stage and mermaid dancing, it was certainly entertaining, and her team went wild, as did the rest of the audience.

Beca was having a great time, and sitting next to Chloe, who subtly kept placing her hand on her knee, as she got excited about each new performance. This was nothing short of magical. Beca wasn't sure she should be enjoying the contact, but in truth, she definitely was. She decided to excuse herself to go get the next round and as she stopped at the bar, the bartender stopped and asked for her ID. Beca came packing, as she always did with her best ID, it was flawless, but she struggled to find it in the skin tight jeans Stacie made her wear. As she continued her search she felt a presence behind her. "I've got these, here's my ID." She turned to see the last person she ever thought she would see again.

"Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world, she walks into mine" The words made a chill run down Beca's spine. She just stared blankly at the drinks in front of her willing herself not to turn, not to see that face. But then the face was right next to hers, speaking right against her neck…"Oh come one Bec, you can't tell me you don't remember that one. We went to see it that one night…remember, my parents were out of town…and it was showing in that old theatre, and I got a little bored and decided to make it a little more interesting for us both…." The girl said suggestively, quickly bringing the memory vividly to Beca's brain. Of course she didn't forget, she would never forget those days.

"Yes. I remember Cass. What are you doing here?" Beca said with some coldness in her voice.

"Well I go to Georgia Tech, remember? I know we kind of lost touch after high school, but my god you look beautiful." She said looking the smaller brunette up and down with a predatory smile. "Come sit with me and my friends, we can talk a bit"

"No listen, I'm with some other people Cass, really, it's nice to see you, but I need to go. Thanks for getting the drinks, here's a twenty."

"I don't want that Beca, I want you. I've wanted you for so long." She breathed as she reached forward to play with a piece of stray hair that had escaped and now fell across Beca's face. She looked up and into Beca's eyes that were tearing slightly, "You know…we could just pick up where we left off, my boyfriend is really open."

Chloe searched the crowd to see where Beca had gone, and saw her speaking closely with a beautiful woman near the bar. She could tell Beca seemed uncomfortable, so she quickly excused herself and went to Beca's side.

"Hey Becs, need help with those shots."

Feeling Chloe's presence gave Beca a sudden boost of confidence, and she quickly slid her had into Chloe's. The redhead didn't even flinch, she just gave it a good squeeze to let her know she was there.

"No, Chlo, I'm good thanks, let me introduce you to Cassie Harking, she was nice enough to help me out with our drinks, as I couldn't find my fucking ID in these fake pocket jeans. Cassie, this is my best friend Chloe Beale."

"It's nice to meet you Cassie." Chloe extended her hand with a genuine smile, but was met with an icy cold stare.

"Best friend, Best friend….I bet she is." Cassie stared back at Beca and her hand clasping Chloe's. "We both know you will never have a best friend like me ever again. I know what we had will never be the same for you. So I'm here Beca, when you are ready" Cassie turned and made her exit to the far booth with her friends. She watched closely as Chloe and Beca headed back to the table with their friends.

Stacie was up, finishing her rendition of Divinyls " I Touch Myself" all the while doing her version of Bella choregraphy, the way she kept wanting Aubrey to let her. The song was taken to a literal level by the end, as Stacie had her eye on the bartender, and the hunter had been unleashed shortly after she left the stage.

"You're up next little DJ, what you going to sing?" The Aussie asked, ready to put the song in the queue. Beca thought for a while, and then looked over her shoulder to see Cassie staring at her from across the bar. She couldn't believe the absolute insanity that Cassie would think she would fall for her game all over again.

"Are you ok, you don't have to you know." The redhead smiled. "I assume that was the Cassie I've heard so much about?" Chloe asked, still feeling the shaking hand in hers as Beca sat quietly, feeling eyes burning into the back of her head from across the room.

"Yeah, I'm actually ok, thanks for coming over to me Chloe" Beca squeezed Chloe's hand and then finally released it.

"Of course, I'll always be there for you." Chloe said…but realized how she sounded and made a quick course correction. "I mean, shit. I sound like her, its just, I've got your back, you know that right? Screw it...We can leave, if that's what you want? Chloe fumbled through her own words.

"No, I know what I need to do, I've been over this thing for a while, and I know how to get through to her."

"All you DJ, rock it….." Amy said as she handed her the microphone.

Beca stood on stage and began to sing, but what the group thought would surely be a Beca Mitchell bad ass tune, turned out to be something completely different.

**No, I can't take one more step towards you**

**'Cause all that's waiting is regret**

**Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore**

**You lost the love I loved the most**

**I learned to live half alive**

**And now you want me one more time**

**And who do you think you are?**

**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**

**Collecting your jar of hearts**

**And tearing love apart**

**You're gonna catch a cold**

**From the ice inside your soul**

**So don't come back for me**

**Who do you think you are?**

**I hear you're asking all around**

**If I am anywhere to be found**

**But I have grown too strong**

**To ever fall back in your arms**

**And I've learned to live half alive**

**And now you want me one more time**

**And who do you think you are?**

**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**

**Collecting your jar of hearts**

**And tearing love apart**

**You're gonna catch a cold**

**From the ice inside your soul**

**So don't come back for me**

**Who do you think you are?**

**And it took so long just to feel alright**

**Remember how to put back the light in my eyes**

**I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed**

**'Cause you broke all your promises**

**And now you're back**

**You don't get to get me back**

**And who do you think you are?**

**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**

**Collecting your jar of hearts**

**And tearing love apart**

**You're gonna catch a cold**

**From the ice inside your soul**

**So don't come back for me**

**Don't come back at all**

**And who do you think you are?**

**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**

**Collecting your jar of hearts**

**Tearing love apart**

**You're gonna catch a cold**

**From the ice inside your soul**

**Don't come back for me**

**Don't come back at all**

**Who do you think you are?**

**Who do you think you are?**

**Who do you think you are?**

A standing ovation came from the audience as all the Bellas hollered and raised the crowd to its feet. The song was full of emotion. By the end, Chloe was moved to tears, and Cassie, well she had long since left the bar, more than getting the message.

Beca for her part took a quick bow and met her group at the table. Looking around at her friends, people she never knew she would want or need so much in her life, she smiled proudly. As she handed out the round of shots now on the table and raised her own glass…..She said clearly "I love you awesome nerds" And with that they all slammed their drinks.

Beca leaned into Chloe, feeling the buzz, and quickly whispered, "I think you will always be my hero Chloe Beale, but don't think I'm letting you out of our little deal, no matter how many times you save me."

Chloe pulled away to see the devilish face of complete and utter musical intoxication. Beca was a force to be reckoned with. Perhaps she better start planning on making good on her little wager, this girl was not only incredibly beautiful, but she was the full package, and Chloe knew given the chance, she could do anything.

She quickly leaned back in and kissed Beca on the cheek, "Its cool Becs, I'll make good on my end of the bargain, you can count on me...always."


End file.
